


First Love

by KayMika



Category: Captain Tsubasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayMika/pseuds/KayMika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubasa's first true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interstellar_Overdrive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Overdrive/gifts).



> All thanks to chatting with interstellar_overdrive and trying to give me an idea for a Kaltz x Levin fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm not making any money with it .

First Love

When Tsubasa laid first eyes on 'her', he knew that he was lost forever, that nobody could ever compete with 'her'.

The sun shone down on her body, firm and round, as she was laying innocently in the grass.

He knew that he wanted her, with all his might. His body was screaming for them to unite.

So, he took a feeble step towards her, afraid that she might disappear, but when she wasn't moving away, he became more self-confident.

And when he finally, finally lay his hands on her shining body, he knew that this was right, that their relationship would last forever.

Of that, little three year old Tsubasa was sure, when he saw Minako, his first ball.

\- THE END-


End file.
